User talk:I like Serena
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Poison Damage page. Please note that at the moment we are asking all our new editors to avoid creating any new pages. This is being asked to avoid having partially written pages that can be forgotten because they are no longer on our needed list. If you have information that you think is missing from the wiki, please post that in our Forum:Suggestions or in the Talk section of already written pages. Please take time to check out the Community Messages (found on the Recent Wiki Activity) where you will find more recommendations. Do feel free to edit any of the existing pages - there are many that need work. If you're looking for stuff to do here, you can contact me by leaving a message on my talk page. Have fun! -- MysticX2 (talk) 12:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for joining us here! Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Gifs While I like gifs and videos (especially the one on the watercooler), wikia asks that we use them sparingly. You have been informed. Would you happen to have or could/would you make a video of the MOM introduction? I'm thinking either from the prompt with a 2 second entry and ending at the selection screen for load/newgame, etc., or if not just from the start of the intro video itself (skipping the Microprose/Syntex, etc). Also an ending sequence would be good. My computer doesn't work well with videos. :( MysticX2 (talk) 00:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : I'm currently fooling around with gif animations, taking them directly from the game. I'm thinking of replacing the various icons with their animation counterparts (if there is one). These icons are obviously all pretty small files so I guess that should be okay. : And yes, I can create a couple of those animations from the introduction etcetera. I'll upload when I have them ready.I like Serena (talk) 01:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : : Here's what I could do right now. To be honest, it is pretty big (9 MB). That's because it is uncompressed.I like Serena (talk) 02:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Oh! I see the color palette is not quite right. I'll fix that... I like Serena (talk) 02:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice job, albeit a little to do with palette, as you said. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 03:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) What I'm looking for is a video, actually 2 videos, that you can choose to play...with sound. They will both be on the same page, so I don't think they should be gifs or auto play. The first should be up to the new game screen, and the second should be the ending. The ending video should be the one with the Master spell, beginning with the turn before the sequence starts showing the spell bood with 1 turn left for a couple of seconds, clicking next turn and then the sequence up to the scoring screen (make it a respectable score, but not ostentatious). Can you do that? MysticX2 (talk) 09:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : I have created the intro video. That leaves how to put it somewhere that it can be viewed on this site... I like Serena (talk) 18:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC)